1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to building forms. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a method and system for making building forms including systems and methods for manufacturing building forms including at least some cementitious materials.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Recent innovations in cement-based construction materials have led to improved durability, and overall quality. Building blocks and panels made of a mixture of polystyrene foam, cement, and other admixtures have come into use. These composite building blocks can be stacked or otherwise arranged during construction in the same general manner as ordinary cement blocks to form walls and other construction elements. Composite building blocks and panels can be shaped.
Because these composite building blocks and panels contain a significant proportion of polystyrene foam, they are lighter and easier to handle during construction than pure concrete blocks of similar size. Because of their composition, such blocks and panels are easy to shape for installation of, for example, electrical wiring or plumbing. Such composite blocks and panels have the additional advantage of providing a greater insulating value when compared with traditional building materials. The R-value of such blocks and panels is typically higher than exhibited by buildings constructed of traditional building materials. In addition to R-value, the wall system provides thermal mass. The combination of continuous insulation, high R-value, and thermal mass give the energy efficiency performance of the wall system. Such composite blocks and panels are highly fire and pest resistant, dramatically reducing the risk of fire or pest damage to structures made with them.
In a typical process for manufacturing such blocks and panels, varying amounts of polystyrene foam and cement are mixed with chemical admixtures to hold the foam granules together in a lightweight composite mixture. The light-weight composite mixture is poured into a mold and cured in the mold until it has hardened enough to be handled by people or machinery.